


Sacrifice

by reet_reet



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, HIS NAME IS AARON LINKIN, I LITERALLY CAME UP WITH THAT ON THE SPOT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually don't care about tags I'm tooooooo lazy, I just came up with this on the spot, NaNoWriMo 2018, OH I HAVE AN OC IN THERE FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS, Self- Sacrifice, Suicide, are you proud of me mom, because death is good, hehehehe I love that tag cuz it's like too true, i just don't know what to put, ill probably add more tags later, im probably spamming the tags but I don't care, no I'm definitely spamming the tags, some depressing shit yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: NaNoWriMo #1The mission was supposed to be easy- really! It was! An in and out mission. Of course, things didn't quite work like that.





	Sacrifice

The mission was supposed to be easy- really! It was! An in and out mission. Of course, things didn’t quite work like that.

It was actually a nice, Fall day. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze rustling the amber and cherry coloured leaves, and Jake Peralta was on his lunch break with Captain Raymond Holt. Kevin had stopped by the precinct earlier and dropped off Cheddar, saying that he had an appointment, and told the Captain to take their dog out for his daily walk. It was just chance that Jake had crossed paths with him, but Jake made sure that there was no way for Holt to shake him off as he continued his walk with his beloved dog. 

“So! Cappy-tan-”

“Please refrain from calling me that, Peralta,” Captain Holt immediately interjected. 

“C’mon, Holt, we’re practically best friends by now, aren’t we? We’re going on walks together, I’m visiting your house, hell, even your dog likes me!” Cheddar barked once he was mentioned. 

“First of all, Peralta, you have approached me on my walk and clearly have not taken the hint that I would prefer to be alone, you are only following me to my house, and I have clearly not invited you in, and Cheddar does not like you,” The older man deadpanned, without even sparing a glance at the Detective.

“I beg to differ,” Jake grinned mischievously at Holt when Cheddar went up to him and sniffed happily. 

As the pair approached Holt’s house, Jake’s phone began buzzing, and playing “It’s Raining Men” fairly loudly. Captain Holt’s face was blank as always, but Jake could tell that his bizarre ringtone had confused him. 

“‘Yello!” Jake’s face suddenly went from cheerful to determined and serious as he heard what was being told to him over the phone. “I’m close right now- in walking distance. I’ll head over immediately,”

“What was that about?” Holt asked. 

“The drug case that Rosa and I were working on just got a new lead. Aaron Linkin. He lives on the corner of Glenwood and 46th,” Jake explained. 

“I will help you with this case. I need to get out in the field a bit more.” Captain Holt decided.

“I mean, if you really wanna, sure, but it’s gonna be a pretty easy arrest…” Jake said.

“I’ve made up my mind, Peralta,” Holt entered his house, and quickly dropped Cheddar off. “Let’s go.” 

The pair walked to the building a few houses down. The place was fairly average sized, but was honestly disgusting. The windows were cracked and the barf- like yellow paint was chipping. The two cops took a single step in, and were both overpowered with the scent of marijuana. 

“Great! This place is absolutely gorgeous. Amy and I might have to move here, I think she would love it too,” Jake coughed sarcastically. 

“Let’s just catch your perp, Peralta. We can discuss your horrible choice in living conditions later,” Holt pushed on forward. 

Jake looked down at his phone. “Rosa says that Linkin lives in room 208. He shouldn’t be too dangerous, because he seems to be lower on the dealer chain, but we should still be careful,” 

“Isn’t it necessary to always proceed with caution in this line of work?” 

“This is a test, isn’t it?” Jake glances at his superior officer. “Oh, it definitely is. Yes, always proceed with caution.”

Holt nodded in approval as the two stepped in to the frankly unsafe looking elevator. The pair made their way to the suspect’s apartment, wrinkling their noses in disgust every time their shoes squelched when they stepped on some mysterious wet substance splattered on the carpet of the halls. 

“Detroit Police, open up!” Jake called, banging on the door twice. There was a moment of silence, and then a shuffle inside the apartment. Glass shattering. Captain Holt quickly forced the door open, and Jake rushed in, knowing that Holt was behind him. 

Jake and Holt split up, guns raised. Jake kicked open the door to the kitchen. Tiles on the wall were cracked, and stained so bad that they were barely distinguishable as white anymore. But then- a gunshot- SHIT!

“Holt! Captain!” Jake shouted desperately. He ran out of the kitchen. Another gunshot. Fuck- DAMMIT! 

Jake skidded into the room Holt had went to. The captain was… still standing. Jake didn’t have time to take a breath of relief, because suddenly a bullet was flying over his shoulder. He raised his gun to fire a retaliating shot, when suddenly the perp switched targets. Captain Holt was in the line of fire. 

Time seemed to slow down. Linkin shot his gun. He could shoot the perp, but then… Holt. He had to save Holt. He had to save his Dad. 

Jake didn’t even notice that he was standing in front of Captain Holt until the bullets hit him. 

The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat.

The only thing he could feel was a white hot pain- his chest, his leg, his shoulder.

The only thing he could see was Captain Holt’s face looking down at him. He was worried. Holt’s face was painted with panic, and it scared him a little. 

Jake said something- he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it caused tears to run down Holt’s- Dad’s- face.

But suddenly, the heat was gone. He couldn’t see Dad anymore. 

He couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Captain Holt had to admit, the gunshot had startled him. He and Detective Jake Peralta were searching for a criminal in an apartment. A drug dealer. He wasn’t supposed to be a big threat, which is why they didn’t wait for more backup. But this drug dealer turned out to be armed, so when Captain Holt turned into the living room, a shocking bullet struck the wall near his head. 

Holt wasn’t an idiot. He knew to move around so that the next time the perpetrator aimed, he wouldn’t be in the same spot. The Captain tried to fire a shot at the criminal, but clearly, this man was also no idiot. 

Then Detective Peralta was there, and the perpetrator had aimed his gun towards Captain Holt’s best detective. Thankfully the shot missed. 

But the Captain, did not notice the gun aiming itself back at him. Three shots were fired. Captain Holt braced himself for impact- I am sorry, Kevin- but… it never came?

Something had stopped the bullets before they hit him. A wall. His saving grace… his… best detective…

His son. 

Raymond Holt almost didn’t notice the criminal using his gun to commit suicide. Because Jake Peralta his s̶o̶n̶ best detective, had just taken three bullets for him. 

Raymond pressed his hands against the wound on Jake’s chest, and flinched at the inhumane screech that the younger man made. 

Jake’s breathing became more and more laboured. His eyes flitted around the typically stoic man’s face. 

“I’m sorr…” Jake breathed. “Don’t leave, Dad, please don… No… Amy, I love…” A tear slid down Raymond’s face.

“Stay with me, son,” He pleaded.

It was in vain.

The paramedics didn’t reach them in time.

Jake stopped breathing.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sargent Amy Santiago didn’t know why the Captain was calling her on his lunch break. She thought he was out walking Cheddar? It must be important.

“Hello, Sargent Santiago speaking,” Amy answered professionally. 

“Amy,” The Captain called her by her first name. Had that ever happened before? “Amy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Something was wrong. Captain Holt sounded out of breath, and worried?

“Captain, what’s going on?” Amy began to panic. God, she needed to smoke. A couple heads turned towards her. She should probably be more quiet.

“It’s Jake. He- well he… There was a shooter- I’m sorry,” It took Amy some time to put together the pieces. The Captain was displaying a rare burst of emotion, possibly the most he’s ever shown, there was a shooter, he’s sorry about Jake, she was the one he called… oh god…

“Captain Holt, please tell me you’re not saying…” Was she crying? Was Captain Holt crying?!

“I’m sorry.”

Amy screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somebody was screaming, and it sounded a lot like Amy. 

Detective Charles Boyle raced to where the scream was coming from. Rosa Diaz and Terry Jeffords were right with him. He came to a sudden stop when he found Amy Santiago curled up in a ball and sobbing on the ground. People around the precinct were confused and worried, as was Charles. What happened?

“Amy? Is everything alright?” Charles softly asked as he approached her. Charles’ eyebrows furrowed when the usually composed woman shook her head and threw herself onto him, shaking and crying. Charles only held her, and stroked her hair. Finally, Amy was able to choke out some words between her tears. 

“He’s gone! There was a shooter and- he’s-” Amy hiccuped and began to cry again.

“Oh no…” Rosa mumbled. 

“What is it?” Terry was confused.

“I told… I told Jake where a lead on our drug case lived. He said he would head over there right away. Did he…?” Amy only wailed louder in response. Rosa clapped her hands over her mouth. Terry’s eyes became glassy with tears. Charles just didn’t know what was going on.

“Guys, what is it? Seriously!” Charles asked in frustration.

“Jake’s dead.” Rosa was the only one who could bring herself to answer.

Charles nearly dropped Amy.

“What?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doug Judy sauntered into the 99th precinct as confidently as someone could in handcuffs. 

“Hey, hey hey! Wassup party people?” He called, as a police officer nudged him along. The Pontiac Bandit was surprised when he got no resentful “Judy!”s sent his way. Where was Peralta? Where was his lady- friend? 

Soon, Judy found himself cuffed to the table in the interrogation room. Exactly where he wanted to be. Rosa walked in the door.

“Rosa, Rosa, Rosa!” He crooned. His badass angel didn’t even spare him an eyeroll. Now that hurt!

“What the hell do you want from us, Judy?” Rosa deadpanned, without her usual growl.

“I just need a little help!” Judy whined. “C’mon, lemme talk to my main man, Peralta!”

“Whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to work,” 

“I’m not planning anything! I just need my best friend’s help,”

“If you’re his best friend, why weren’t you at his funeral three days ago?!” Rosa snapped. 

It took Doug Judy about a minute to process what Rosa had just threw in his face. 

“You’re kidding, right? You’ve gotta be kidding.” Judy denied. Jake’s job may be dangerous, but that doesn't mean that he could just… die, right?

“Does it look like I’m kidding?” Rosa then stormed out of the interrogation room furiously scrubbing at her eyes.

Judy felt his head fall into his hands. How could this happen? Okay, so maybe he only started messing with Jake to annoy him, but the guy grew on him! They shared the same sense of humour, they're into the same things, and you have to admit, those cop- criminal team ups are pretty dope!

He couldn't believe that Jake was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Holt never opened up to another new officer in the precinct.

Amy couldn't bring herself to date anybody else until eight years later.

Charles retired from police work. Just looking around a precinct brought him to tears.

Gina never got involved with another of her co- workers lives.

Terry would tell his babies stories about Detective Jake Peralta, the hero of the 99th precinct.

Doug Judy never showed up on the Nine- Nine’s radar, until three years after Jake’s death. His body was found after he was beat to death by an angry mobster.

Rosa let the guilt of sending Jake to his death consume her. She used her gun to shoot herself eight months after Jake’s funeral.

The Nine- Nine was never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Kinda. Ish. I actually really enjoyed writing this. If anyone has a critique, noticed a mistake, or has a better idea for my lame ass title, then please, let me know in the comments!


End file.
